


Soft Hours

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3am moments, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rated for cussing, crackish, ncp, not really - Freeform, renjun wants to kill kun, renkun, renkun being soft, savage renjun, smooth kun, soft hours, they just make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: It’s 3am and Kun has yet to come back. Renjun becomes angry, but don’t worry, Kun is one smooth motherfucker.





	Soft Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back~

Renjun pouts. It's 3 am and he's still waiting. Kun hasn't come back yet from his trip to the town. He had went out early in the morning, bidding Renjun with just a good morning kiss and hug. Renjun was happy and content with that then, but not now. Now that he's hours late to curfew (even though Kun doesn't have one). The omega crosses his arms and releases an angry groan. Flopping back into bed, the side next to him feels cold. Too cold for his liking. Oh his ge is going to really get it when he comes back, Renjun thinks to himself.

"Why is he so late? Ugh, I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep without him... I'm really gonna hit him when he comes back for making me lose my beauty sleep." Another groan escapes as he throws his limbs around until he's had enough and ultimately snuggled up to himself for some rest.

The second Renjun thinks he can finally sleep, a creak of a door can be heard across the room. He doesn't move, only slowly opens his eyes and hones his hearing towards the soft foot steps. He hears the rustle of clothes being thrown off, as well as a heavy bag hitting the floor. A sigh escapes Kun's lips is sorrow. 

He is feeling very guilty right now.

Kun, as quietly as he can, pulls the blanket up and slips into the bed. He knows Renjun is awake, and angry at that. Though, the beta doesn't know what to do. Kun thinks he is majorly fucked, big time. He slips his arm around the omega's waist and calls for him sweetly, "Renjun-ah~, I know you're awake."

"Hmph." Is the only response he gains.

Kun pulls him flushed against his chest. Renjun blushes when he realizes Kun isn't wearing a shirt. He should've known by now that Kun only wear sweats to sleep and nothing else, literally. 

"Renjunie, please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so late." Kun says, snuggling into Renjun's neck, giving small pecks around his mating mark. It's his way of apologizing, because he knows damn well Renjun can't resist sweet kisses from him. Oh, his omega is so cute.

"S-stop that!" The omega whines meekly, to which Kun laughs.

Renjun wants the ground to just take him, he's that embarrassed. Because he knows Kun knows what exactly he likes. Kun pulls him any close if that's even possible and forces his leg between Renjun's. The beta purrs at the closeness, knowing full well what he's doing to his little omega. His nose rubs against the other's neck, giving a strong whiff of that oh so intoxicating smell. He swears he could get high by just sniffing the living shit out of Renjun.

Renjun burrows his head into the pillows, only to come out as a soft moan slips through his lips. His hand covers his mouth immediately, his eyes becoming wide.

"What was that, huh RenRen? Do you like it when I sniff you? Wahhh, I didn't think you were like this."

Renjun hits him when turns around to face the beta. The hand is still covering his mouth, muffling his words as they escape, "S-Shut up, that was just an accident. It wasn't meant for you."

Kun laughs, "Yah, who said you could drop the honorifics with me? I may be your mate but that doesn't mean you can't call me Ge. And lying is bad Rennie."

"Ugh whatever Ge, just kiss me already. I missed you."

Renjun puckers his lips in anticipation. Kun gladly takes the opportunity and presses his lips to Renjun's soft ones. Renjun opens his mouth a little to give Kun access. He takes full responsibility, and leads the younger. The kiss becomes aggressive and hot. Both of them are panting through it as they become hungrier and hungrier for each other. It's when Renjun feels a hand on his hip does he pulls away, much to Kun's disappointment.

"No," He points a finger towards the elder, "I may be of age but that doesn't give you the reason to do so."

Kun rolls his eyes but smiles anyways, "I wasn't thinking of doing that. And even if I was, we did it when we mated, like any other relationship."

"Oh, so I'm just another relationship? I see how it is," Renjun sticks his tongue out before turning towards the window with a "hmph". 

Kun just shakes his head, Renjun can be such a baby sometimes. The elder engulfs the younger in his arms, giving a wet peck on the cheek. "You know I didn't mean it like that. You aren't just "another relationship", you're special to me RenRen. Stop acting like such a child."

Though, no response is earned. Kun grumbles in annoyance until an amazing idea pops into his mind. He lets go of Renjun and gets off the bed. That got the omega to move, getting up from his spot on the bed. "Fine then, if you don't want me here, I'll go sleep with Taeil hyung, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." But Kun knows Doyoung would be against it.

Halfway to the door, Kun feels lanky arms wrap around his chest. Renjun buries his face into Kun's back and squeaks a few words Kun is more than happy to hear. "Please don't go Ge, I'm sorry for overreacting. Stay with me please, I missed you a lot. I mean, you were out all day, so how could I not."

Kun chuckles as he turns back towards the younger. He looks down to see a testy eyed Renjun. Oh how his heart breaks. He immediately crushes the younger into a hug and slowly waddles them back to the bed. Once snuggled into the bed, they stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

Kun caress the omega's cheek ever so slightly, "I'm sorry I was away all day. The job took longer than expected, the people we had been assigned with were beyond stupid and boisterous."

"It's okay, as long as you didn't cheat on me."

"Renjun!"

"What? Just got to make sure my man stays my man okay. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that to me, especially when I have you wrapped around my little finger already."

"Why do you have to be right? Ugh. Anyway, it's 4 am, so we should really get some sleep before everyone nags at us to get out of bed."

Renjun nods, letting out a cute yawn right after. He snuggles his head in he crook of Kun's neck. Kun coos, placing his hand on the hip of his mate, rubbing soothing circles continuously. The two fall into a deep sleep in each other's arms. Not even waking up hours later as an angry Doyoung pounds on to their door screaming for them to wake up before Taeil kills him for not getting the two.

Oh, how Doyoung is dead today.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to be doing Doil and then some Markhyuck, so stay tuned~
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment! I love the feed back :)


End file.
